Luka
by ookami-yan
Summary: Teringat sebuah kutipan. First cut is the deepest. Darimana pun cinta itu datang, dari arah yang salah atau benar, torehan pertamanya selalu yang paling menyakitkan. [Spesial untuk ulang tahun Kapten Masa Depan]. [GaaHina]. Mind to read?


Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**LUKA** © ookami

_Spesial untuk ulang tahun **Kapten Masa Depan (Sen)**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum menatap wanita cantik yang tengah duduk dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya. Ini ruang tunggunya, dan sekarang hanya ada kami berdua di sini sebelum acara dimulai.<p>

"Apa sesulit itu hanya untuk sekedar meminta kehadiranmu?"

Aku terkekeh sebentar, sebelum mendekat dan ikut duduk untuk membenarkan tudung pengantinnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk, dan aku terlambat memesan tiket pesawat jadi—"

"Kau sengaja!"

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar." Aku berucap pelan sembari meraih sebelah tangannya, menggenggamnya untuk menyalurkan dukungan. Aku tahu ia gugup, terasa dari kulit jemarinya yang dingin.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" Aku menolak menatap matanya dan menyibukkan diri menelusuri jemarinya seakan itu adalah hal paling menarik saat ini.

"Apa benar cinta itu artinya memberi dengan kerelaan?"

"Menurut teorinya begitu," sahutku, sedikit meragu dengan jawaban sendiri.

"Apa juga harus mengalah dan mundur?"

Aku menghela napas, lelah. Aku paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Hanya kami berdua yang paham.

"Bukan mengalah atau mundur, Sakura. Tapi bersabar." Kulihat Sakura tersenyum sendu, balas meremas tanganku.

"Dan kau berhasil melakukannya, bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang sia-sia. Meskipun yah, mungkin harus bertong-tong airmata untuk sampai ke tahap ini," tambahku dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Dan kami tertawa karena fakta itu. Ya, bertahun-tahun, dengan deraian airmata tersembunyi yang hanya aku dan dirinya yang tahu bahwa airmata itu setia hadir setiap kalinya kala Sasuke menolak dengan adanya sebuah perasaan tulus dari Sakura padanya.

Tapi lihatnya, sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda. Airmata itu terbayarkan dengan sebuah janji suci yang akan segera dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Mereka akan bersama, Sasuke akhirnya menerima perasaan itu, tanpa syarat. Seperti yang selalu diharapkan Sakura, hanya cinta dan rasa percaya.

"Tapi yang kulihat kau tidak lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Kau merubahnya, Hinata."

Ucapan Sakura membuatku menghentikan tawa, menatap matanya yang kini malah berkaca dengan sorot luka yang harusnya tidak berada di sana.

"Pengantin tidak boleh menangis, apalagi untuk orang lain selain calon suaminya," ucapku sembari menyentuh ujung matanya untuk menyingkirkan butiran bening yang siap jatuh. "Ini hari bahagiamu—"

"Aku ingin kita berbahagia bersama!"

"Ini hari bahagiamu…" ulangku lagi tanpa peduli dengan sanggahannya, "Dan aku juga akan bahagia sepertimu saat ini, tapi tidak sekarang, Sakura. Akan ada waktunya. Sekarang giliranmu dulu."

Kulihat ia mengigit bibirnya, masih menatapku dengan raut frustasi, "Dia di sini…"

Tidak perlu diberitahu, aku sudah yakin dengan itu.

"Mereka masih bersama."

Termasuk fakta yang satu ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin kau hadir di pernikahanku, jadi—"

"Hei! Jangan berpikiran bodoh karena ini. Kalaupun kau tak mengundangku datang, aku tetap akan muncul di sini menemuimu. Dan bisakah kita tidak membahas ini sekarang? Sebentar lagi kau menikah, Sakura. Kenapa malah sibuk memikirkan tentang aku?"

"Karena kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku."

"Kita saling melakukan banyak hal untuk satu sama lain," ucapku meralat kalimatnya. "Dan hentikan pembicaraan ini, kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena membuat mempelai wanitanya bersedih sebelum acara dimulai."

"Tapi—"

"Cukup, Sakura. Tolong," bisikku dengan nada permohonan, "Kita bicarakan nanti ya?"

Dan aku menghela napas lagi, lega. Karena akhirnya Sakura memilih menurut dan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali meremas tanganku. Hal yang kerapkali kami lakukan dulu saat bersinggungan dengan perkara ini, perkara hati.

.

.

.

Senyuman ini tulus. Karena didasari rasa bahagia. Hatiku ikut membuncah ketika melihat senyum merekah itu di bibir Sakura—sahabatku. Sekarang wanita itu sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Kebahagiaan sudah sudi menghampirinya, seperti yang selalu aku harapkan juga.

Sakura adalah teman yang selalu satu sekolah denganku sejak SD sampai SMA. Entah sejak kapan kami menjadi sepemikiran dan menjadi akrab. Ah, mungkin sejak saat itu, saat masing-masing melihat sorot yang sama di manik satu sama lain.

Luka.

Ya, kami pernah memiliki rasa yang terhubung, yang membuat kami terbuka satu sama lain. Pernah… karena pada nyatanya sekarang Sakura sudah terlepas dari rasa itu. Sasuke sudah memilikinya, karena memang lelaki itulah sumber rasa luka Sakura dulunya.

Dan aku?

Masih. Sepertinya…

Karena sumber rasa lukaku masih kokoh berdiri, berjauhan. Tak sedikitpun berniat mendekat dan sekedar menyapa rasa ini, terlebih menyembuhkannya…

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Aku tahu suara siapa itu. Enggan menanggapi, tapi tak punya alasan. Maka dengan memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berbalik, aku menyahut dengan senyum tipis.

"Ya?"

"Ah, benarkan! Kau memang benar Hinata. Huh, Gaara tadi bersikeras kalau itu bukan kau!"

Aku masih tersenyum, "Apa kabar Naruko-nee?"

"Baik, aku baik! Aduh, Hinata, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Nanti dikira aku jauh lebih tua dibanding kalian."

Aku kesulitan menahan senyum lebih lebar lagi. Masih sama. Heboh dan penuh semangat.

"Memang kau lebih tua."

Dan wajahku kaku seketika saat mendengar suara itu. Meski sudah menyiapkan diri, tapi tetap saja mentalku langsung terhentak karenanya.

Sosok itu berdiri tegap di samping Naruko-nee, terlihat gagah dengan jas hitamnya. Ah, kapan ia terlihat tak gagah? Dan kesekian kalinya, bagai tersiram air garam di atas sobekan kulit yang masih berdarah. Aku melihat sebelah lengan kokoh itu melingkari sosok semampai milik wanita di sampingnya.

Keterlaluan. Seperti biasa, selalu kejam tak berperasaan.

"Tapi kau juga seumur denganku, tapi kenapa dia cuma memanggilmu dengan nama saja?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya."

"Tapi—"

"Apa kabar Hinata?"

Sosok itu mengabaikan kalimat Naruko-nee dan menatap ke arahku. Tumben.

"Baik, Gaara. Kau?"

Kulihat dia mengangguk kecil, "Baik. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Yah, pantas saja kau tidak ikut pesta lajang Sakura tadi malam. Seru sekali, loh! Padahal kukira kau akan jadi tamu spesial karena kalian sangat akrab." Naruko-nee berbicara dengan ekspresi yang berganti-ganti. Lucu sekali, manis. Dan lagi-lagi, membuatku tak bisa membencinya meski apapun yang terjadi.

"_Deadline_-ku minggu ini sangat gila-gilaan, _nee-san_. Dan Sakura juga keterlaluan menikah mendadak begini." Aku berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Gaara yang sedari tadi sepertinya tak beralih dariku. Benar-benar diluar kebiasaan.

Sayangnya aku hampir berada dibatas berhenti berharap dan sedang tidak ingin percaya diri dengan tatapan itu. Terlalu lelah.

"Iya, Sakura memang keterlaluan. Sampai-sampai melangkahi kami."

_Good!_ Kalimat itu sukses meremas jantungku saat ini. Remasan yang menyakitkan. "Oh, kalian akan segera menikah juga?"

"Ah, itu. Hehehe, sebenarnya—"

"Naru..."

Kenapa menyela kalimat Naruko-nee lagi? Dan apa perlu harus berbisik mesra begitu di depanku? Jahat!

"Aku harus bicara dengan orang itu, dia klien-ku."

"Oke. Dan aku harus ikut juga?"

Kulihat Gaara mengangguk setelah mengecup sekilas pelipis wanita di pelukannya. Entah bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini, semoga senyum itu masih kuat bertahan.

"Baiklah. Ehm, Hinata, maaf, nanti kita bicara lagi ya. Jarang-jarang bisa berbincang denganmu," ucap Naruko-nee dengan penuh semangat.

Aku mengangguk dan menghela napas dengan tak kentara, ikut berbalik lalu bergerak berlawanan arah menjauhi mereka. Dengan kaki lemas dan pikiran yang mulai berputar, aku mulai kehilangan fokus, karena sekedar membalas beberapa sapaan teman saja hanya bisa seadanya dengan raut yang sudah bisa dipastikan terlihat aneh.

Aku perlu tempat yang lebih privasi, karena mata ini perih dan mulai mengabur.

Dan hanya satu tempat yang sempat kupikirkan. Kembali ke ruang tunggu pengantin milik Sakura. Aku perlu tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ada yang mengatakan, waktu tidak pernah berjalan mundur dan hari tidak pernah terulang. Tapi pagi selalu menawarkan cerita yang baru.

Tapi menurutku, itu hanya sebuah kutipan, teoritis. Karena nyatanya hal itu tak pernah benar-benar terealisasi dalam hidupku. Waktu memang terus berjalan dan hari terus berganti, tapi pagi… tak pernah menawarkan cerita baru untukku.

Selalu sama. Seperti hari ini.

Harusnya senyum ini bisa bertahan lama. Mestinya kebahagiaan Sakura bisa menjangkit. Tapi hanya karena sekian menit pertemuan dengan orang itu, mengacaukan segalanya. Meruntuhkan pertahanan yang setengah mati selalu kusimulasikan sebagai persiapan. Semuanya gagal total.

Tidak ada cerita baru. Masih kisah lama. Sakit yang sama. Dan luka yang tak pernah hilang.

Satu sosok dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya, selalu berhasil membuatku merasakan kekejaman tak terperi dari seorang pria—yang mungkin ia tak pernah peduli sering melakukannya padaku.

Entah kenapa dengan hati ini. Betapa gilanya rasa ini. Dan sungguh menyiksanya kejatuhan ini.

Aku mencintai orang yang tak sekalipun pernah menganggap perasaanku. Klise. Dan mungkin bisa dan pernah dialami setiap orang, termasuk Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, aku menganggap ini kejam.

Bayangkanlah, aku menyukainya jauh saat kami masih kanak-kanak, saat kami sekolah di tempat yang sama di sekolah dasar. Ia tahu. Tentu ia tahu. Dan entah karena apa tiba-tiba ia marah karena hal itu, lalu menghindariku…

Kenapa marah? Kenapa menghindariku? Apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?

Dan saat kami di bangku SMP. Aku masih menyukainya, sungguh. Ditambah Sakura yang notabene sepupunya bersedia menjadi comblang agar aku bisa mendekatinya. Tapi ia semakin marah, tak hanya menghindariku, tapi juga mulai menganggapku tak ada saat kami berdekatan.

Apa salahku? Apa aku menyakitinya? Hanya karena aku sering memanggil-manggil namanya saat ia lewat di depan kelas, lantas ia harus semurka itu? Aku kan hanya ingin ia memperhatikanku. Bukan bermaksud membuatnya malu dan kesal.

Lalu tahun berlalu dan kami masih berada di gedung yang sama saat SMA. Saat aku mulai menyadari bahwa rasa ini bukan perkara suka semata, tapi lebih dari itu. Karena saat aku mencoba untuk menyerah tapi malah sakit luarbiasa yang kurasa, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain dengan getaran ini. Ini sesuatu yang serius, dan mungkin saja ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan nama… cinta.

Dan itu dibenarkan oleh Sakura yang juga tengah mengalami hal yang sama. Kami sepakat ini memang sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa solusi paling tepat saat itu adalah menunggu dan bersabar, sambil mencari waktu yang tepat.

Tapi rencana tinggallah rencana, karena saat aku tengah menyiapkan mental untuk pengungkapan yang seseungguhnya, ia malah meruntuhkannya hanya dengan satu kabar. Kebersamaannya dengan gadis yang berada setingkat dengannya. Gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya dalam hitungan minggu mengingat gadis itu hanyalah murid pindahan.

Mereka menjadi pasangan. Dan aku patah detik itu juga.

Keterlaluan. Ini terlalu kejam bagiku.

Bertahun-tahun aku memujanya. Sekian puluh bulan aku mengaguminya. Dan ribuan hari aku mencintainya. Sekian lama… Tak ada artinya…

Tak ada artinya, kah?

Sungguh tak ada artinya?

Apa baginya aku hanya lelucon? Pengganggu? Sampai satu kesempatan pun tak layak untukku? Ungkap sayangku tak penting kah untuk didengar? Dan sakit ini tak tertampakkah dipenglihatannya?

Setiap kali beragam pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepala dan lisanku. Hanya Sakura, hanya ia yang terbiasa mendengar keluh kesah itu.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Setiap hari lukanya semakin lebar. Perih. Sakit. Dan mengganggu semua aktivitasku. Sepertinya tak ada obatnya, dan tak bisa menemukannya.

Hingga akhirnya aku mengambil satu solusi baru untuk mengatasi rasa sakit ini.

Diam. Berhenti berusaha. Menghindar. Lalu berlalu…

Pengecut. Tapi kepalaku tak sanggup memikirkan solusi lain.

Aku lelah…

Menjauhinya adalah andalanku. Ketika ia semakin menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama orang terkasih, aku memilih hengkang dan merantau ke kota lain. Mencoba berdamai dengan dalih mengejar cita-cita.

Omong kosong. Karena setelah tahun-tahun kembali merayap naik. Solusi itu tak ada gunanya. Terbukti saat ini. Airmata yang tak bisa kutahan lagi saat kesendirian menguasai di ruangan ini.

Rasa itu masih tetap sama. Sakit itu malah semakin parah. Dan luka itu masih menganga lebar.

Apa aku yang terlalu lemah?

Atau cinta ini yang terlalu kuat?

Jangan dikira aku tak pernah mencoba mengalihkannya! Sering dan selalu. Tapi tak pernah berguna. Sia-sia. Karena akhirnya hanya akan kembali bermuara di satu hati. Menjadi miliknya. Sejak berbelas tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

"Halo?"

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Toilet." Perlu berkilah untuk menghindari masalah.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Aku tersenyum, ia selalu tahu. "Tentu. Kau ingin aku mendatangimu sekarang?"

"_Uhm, maaf, Hinata. Sasuke tidak mau menunggu, sekarang kami sudah di mobil menuju bandara."_

Aku tertawa, meskipun dengan wajah kaku sehabis menangis. "Tidak masalah, Sakura. Bersenang-senanglah. Toh bulan depan aku akan kembali lagi ke Konoha, kita bertemu nanti saja."

Dan rasa sesak ini sedikit terobati saat mendengar keantusiasan Sakura akan rencana kami bertemu lagi bulan depan. Aku mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi sebelum menutup telepon. Dan sedikit terperanjat saat menyadari bahwa hari sudah menginjak sore. Berapa lama aku tertidur di ruangan ini? Konyol, bersembunyi seperti gadis bodoh.

Aku menghela napas, kali ini entah untuk defenisi lelah atau lega. Tak tahu…

Beranjak dan pergi lagi adalah langkah yang selalu kuulang untuk sedikit mengeringkan luka ini. Sebutlah aku pengecut. Panggillah aku menyedihkan. Tak akan berpengaruh. Karena beginilah adanya…

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat cengeng."

Aku tersentak. Suara itu lagi… Tidak! Jangan sekarang!

"Itukah yang kau lakukan saat meghilang dari pesta? Menangis?"

Tanganku sudah mencapai pegangan pintu mobil, enggan berbalik tapi panca indra ini rindu akan sosoknya. Sialan! Mataku bahkan masih bengkak. Benar-benar konyol!

"Menangis karena bahagia itu wajar." Akhirnya aku memilih merespon dan merutuk dalam hati karena tubuh ini benar-benar berkhianat. Mataku sudah melahap emerald-nya sekarang, dengan rakus. Indah…

"Menangis bahagia? Sampai bersembunyi? Aneh."

"Tidak ada yang aneh kalau itu aku, 'kan?"

Ia menatapku sejenak dalam diam, tak terbaca. Aku pun berusaha menyamainya, tak ingin terbaca.

"Ya, kau selalu aneh." Dan ia mengatakan lagi argumennya seperti sering menolakku dulu. Aku yang aneh. Aku yang tak tahu malu. Aku yang berlebihan. Aku si sang pemimpi…

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menangis karena menyukai Sasuke juga?"

"Hah!?"

Apa ia sungguh percaya airmata ini karena bahagia? Dan kalaupun ia menebak tangisan ini karena sakit, kenapa harus dengan dugaan itu? Sasuke, ia bilang?

Orang ini memang kejam dan keterlaluan.

Apa ia tak melihat ini karena apa? Karena siapa!?

Apa ia masih menyangkal apa yang menjadi penyebab utama segala airmata dan keanehanku?

Dan apa maksudnya sekarang ia mendatangiku saat ini? Ini mencegat, 'kan? Apa maunya dengan merongrongku dengan pertanyaan macam ini?

Sialan, memang! Aku tak tahan lagi. Mata ini tak bisa lepas dari menatap maniknya. Kemarahan ini membuncah. Dan airmata kembali tak terbendung. Aku tak peduli, tak juga berniat menghapusnya dari pipiku.

Kalau seandainya boleh, akan kutikam jantungnya berkali-kali sebelum menghentikan detak milikku. Biar impas.

Kenapa? Lagi-lagi begini. Kenapa ia harus sefrontal ini menyakitiku? Tak lihatkah ia bahwa aku masih berjuang keras untuk melupakannya!?

Helaan napas itu, aku benci melihatnya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya kala ingin mengabaikanku.

"Ini sudah bertahun-tahun, Hinata. Tidak adakah yang berubah?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan, masih menatapnya tajam dengan airmata mengalir. "Kalau kau pikir ini semudah menyanyikan lagu cinta, maka mati saja kau, Gaara!"

Dan ia masih menatapku dengan sorot tak terbacanya. Aku benci, sekaligus memuja tatapan itu. Dan betapa marahnya aku sampai tak menyadari saat jarak tubuhnya semakin menipis dengan kulitku. Sampai akhirnya hembusan napas itu menyentuh kulit wajahku, aku terkesiap dan refleks bergerak mundur.

Tapi tak berhasil, karena dengan cepat sebelah lengannya menjangkau pinggangku dan tangan lain menekan tengkukku, membenamkan separuh wajahku di sebelah bahunya.

Aku membatu. Aroma maskulinnya memenuhi indra penciumanku. Dan hembusan napas itu sekarang terasa di kulit leherku. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya di bawah telingaku. Membuat kakiku melemah dan sekujur tubuh mulai mati rasa. Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sampai akhirnya bisikan lirih itu menghentakkanku ke dunia nyata.

"Seberapa dalam aku melukaimu, Hinata?"

Apa?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengobatinya?"

Apa-apaan ini!? Apa maksud dari semua pertanyaan itu?

"Gaara?"

"Tetap di sini, Hinata. Bersamaku."

Buncahan itu bermunculan tanpa diundang. Memberikan percikan kehangatan bercampur ketidakpercayaan dalam sorot mataku sendiri. Ini nyata atau bagaimana? Harus bagaimana agar aku bisa mengartikan kalimat-kalimat tadi?

Teringat sebuah kutipan lagi. _First cut is the deepest._

Darimana pun cinta itu datang, dari arah yang salah atau benar, torehan pertamanya selalu yang paling menyakitkan.

Karena rasa hangat dan membuncah yang sejenak kurasakan tadi langsung berganti menjadi rumit dan tak terjelaskan, lalu perlahan menyesakkan, kala mata ini menangkap sosok di kejauhan yang balik menatap ke arah kami dengan sorot yang teramat mudah kuartikan. Luka…

Sosok di kejauhan itu tersenyum tak terbaca, aku bisa melihatnya. Dan sama sepertiku, deraian airmata itu juga tertampak, bermuara di safir miliknya. Berkilat indah tapi mengiris perih di dadaku. Membentuk luka tambahan. Dan mulai menutup euforia memabukkan dari hembusan napas berat yang terus menyentuhi kulit leherku.

_First cut is the deepest._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_S_elamat ulang tahun untuk Sen. Semoga mimpi dan harapannya tercapai tahun ini.


End file.
